


like a moss

by funvee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funvee/pseuds/funvee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I rolled on my <a href="http://funvee.tumblr.com/prompts">prompt generator</a> and got: Dark + Ancient Ruins + Harry Potter AU. </p><p>They’re American wizards in this AU, just so you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a moss

“Derek, I swear to Merlin, if you’re hiding behind that pillar, Imma Avada Kedavra your ass,” Stiles says, shakily walking towards the aforementioned pillar. They’re supposed to be looking for some special sort of moss or something that Deaton requested. They’ve been in the ruins for all of five minutes and Derek’s missing. Or, more likely, hiding and waiting for the opportune moment to melt out of the shadows to scare Stiles’ pants off.

 

He walks around the pillar, holding his wand aloft to light the area better. When all that appears is more cracked bricks and creepy looking ruins, Stiles keeps moving. He figures Derek will turn up eventually. Plus — he’s a grown ass man and a werewolf Most likely, he can take care of himself. 

 

Even if Derek has been captured by hinkypunks or red caps or whatever else is lurking amongst the fog and old columns, Stiles needs to find the moss. It’s important, or at least that’s what Deaton claimed. He needed it for some sort of potion that was going to help the pack. Stiles was usually one for questions but the look on the vet’s face had told him that no answers would be forthcoming even if the questions were voiced aloud. He saved his breath and dragged one of his stupid werewolves out to go find the goddamned moss.

 

Scott couldn’t go with him — he and Kira had a date or some previously arranged plans or something. There hadn’t been a whole explanation from his best friend, mostly there had been a lot of puppy dog eyes and overwhelming smiles. Stiles knew him well enough to know that Scott would have dropped it all for him if he had asked, but Scott deserved some happiness and normality for a while. Isaac and him still weren’t too buddy-buddy, so he was out and Allison and Lydia both had immediately told him no without even hearing him out. The last resort had been Derek, though really, Stiles wasn’t too pressed about it.

 

Derek was a pretty good protector, when it came right around to it.

 

Stiles held his wand even higher, scuffing his shoes along the worn stones. A rustling noise behind him sent him whipping his head around. There was movement in the shadows but the light from his wand had ruined his night vision. All he could see was a slightly darker black shifting amongst the night. “Derek…?” Stiles called out, taking a step towards the sound. No answer came. Just more soft noise, like fabric against fabric. 

 

All the horrible possibilities flitted through his head — what if it was a dementor? Or a boggart? Or a vampire or a ghost? (He wasn’t too worried about the ghost one — they couldn’t do anything, could they?) Despite being slightly panicky about what the hell could be moving out there in the black, Stiles kept moving. Better to find out what it was rather than wait for it to come eat you, right?

 

He slid across the stones underfoot and promptly tripped, sailing through the air. His wand flew from his hand as he fell, clattering to the ground several feet away. The immediate area plunged into darkness. Stiles let out a few choice colorful words, spitting out gravel as he rattled them all off. He shifted to pull himself up to his feet, but something seized hold of the back of his shirt.

 

Stiles screamed shrilly.

 

He flailed his arms, kicked out, feet connecting with something big. He wasn’t going out like this! He needed his wand…his wand that wasn’t ANYWHERE NEAR him. Of fucking course. Stiles  windmilled his arms, striking out at the shadows, hitting at something only occasionally. Another hand reached out and grabbed one of his feet, holding it still. 

 

“STILES. It’s me, asshole!”

 

“Well, what the FUCK are you doing lurking in the SHADOWS!? You could have been a MURDERER,” Stiles shrieks, still flailing, trying to get out of Derek’s strong grip. The werewolf set him down on his feet, sighing.

 

“I was trying to find the moss? You know, what we were sent out here for?” 

 

Stiles still can’t see anything, so he settles for glaring at where he thinks Derek is. After a moment of silence, Derek sighs and Stiles can hear him moving away. 

 

“Hey! Wait. Don’t leave me here! I can’t see anything!”

 

There’s no answer, so Stiles starts scooting along the stones as carefully as possible. He keeps going until something bumps up against him. He almost screams again, but after a second he realizes his wand is being shoved against his chest. 

 

“Here’s your stupid wand.” There’s a pause and then, “I found the moss, too. It smells funny.”

 

Stiles lights up his wand with a simple, soft, “Lumos,” just in time to see Derek’s back moving away from him. He toddles after him, screeching to a halt when the werewolf suddenly stops. Holding his wand up again, Stiles looks down to see a huge sculpture covered with neon green moss. 

 

“It’s not as pretty as I thought it’d be,” Stiles admits, bending down to cut some away and shove it in a leather bag he brought along for just this purpose. 

 

“It’s moss. It’s not supposed to be pretty.”

 

Stiles makes a face in response as he tugs on the plants and shoves them into the pouch. Derek reaches out and shoves at the back of his head, sending Stiles tottering forward into the moss. He flails out an arm, barely catching himself before he bashes his face into the sculpture.

 

“JACKASS!” He shouts, whipping his head around to look at Derek, who’s busy looking way too proud of himself. Stiles quickly finishes bagging an obscene amount of moss, tucks the bag back against his side and promptly tackles Derek to the ground.

 

You know, for revenge or whatever.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at [tumblr.](http://funvee.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> lani named this you can blame her for the horrible pun.  
> ilu lani.  
> <3


End file.
